<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint it, black. by about_agirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761027">Paint it, black.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_agirl/pseuds/about_agirl'>about_agirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky mini cameo, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_agirl/pseuds/about_agirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ιρονστρανγε~</p><p>|| HOMOSEXUAL ||<br/>|| IRONSTRANGE ||</p><p>Tony Stark X Stephen Strange.</p><p>Aquí se encuentra mi pequeña contribución al evento: "Semana del pecado Ironstrange", organizado por la página de Facebook "Infinity Facial Hair Bros".</p><p>Día 1: Gula - Daddy Issues.<br/>Día 2: Lujuria - Dark Side.<br/>Día 3: Avaricia - The man who sold the world.<br/>Día 4: Pereza - Easily.</p><p>(La introducción bellísima que escribió una de mis amigas es demaiado larga, así que la anexaré como un capítulo)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronStrange Week 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introducción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claramente, inteligencia y belleza no eran sinónimos de felicidad, ya que si lo fueran ¿por qué aquellos ojos grises parecían sostener una máscara que ocultaba lo destrozado que se encontraba?</p><p>    Strange, claramente no era una persona que expresara el concepto de "felicidad", pero lo mejor de todo es que Anthony tampoco lo era.</p><p>    Indudablemente, las oscuras emociones inundaban las entrañas de quienes parecían ser marionetas de los hilos de la vida y sus alcances, amenazaban con invalidar la relación amorosa sostenida.</p><p>    Sin embargo, la negación a los latidos que se experimentaban con los cruces de miradas, contrariamente al propósito de una negativa, los hacían suncumbirse frente a las caricias.</p><p>    Si bien el autor del libro que llamábamos vida, quería verlos derramar lágrimas y sufrir el dolor de la separación; ellos no estarían dispuestos a dejar de lado sus sentimientos por el capricho de la causalidad.</p><p>    Las relaciones humanas no tienen porque ser complementarias, sólo tienen que hacerte sentir la pureza de los buenos sentimientos. Lamentablemente tal aspecto no se mostraba claro a los enamorados, quienes pensaban que en tal cariño, salía a relucir un egoísmo que se transmutaba en felicidad y a su vez, en amor.</p><p>    Pero el amor no es un nudo gordiano, ni mucho menos un idilio, sólo es una especie de amalgama; los involucrados no tienen porque ser complementarios para resultar en el mejor de los amores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Día 1: Gula.<br/>Fanfic, One-Shot, Song-Fic.</p><p> </p><p>Posterior a que Stephen Strange sufriera un terrible accidente automovilístico, su vida parece ir en picada hacia bajo, sin empleo, con daño severo en sus manos, y dependiente de otros favores; para su buena suerte, siempre cuenta con Tony Stark, quien es como un pequeño rayo de Sol dentro de su oscura existencia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Semi AU dentro del MCU: Stephen sufre el accidente, pero nunca se convierte en el Hechicero Supremo, Tony Stark es Iron Man, y conocía con anterioridad a Strange. Consumo de sustancias tóxicas. Un poco de daddy issues. Relación tóxica.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera sensación que su cuerpo logró reconocer fue el dolor que el cuello le estaba proporcionado.</p><p>Se trataba de un fuerte tirón que comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo de toda su columna; cubriendo desde la parte superior de su cabeza, hasta el límite de sus pies.</p><p>Trató de ignorar el malestar y mantener su estado de inconsciencia, pero un oleada de frío lo recorrió por completo; haciéndolo estremecer, y calando todos sus huesos. Intensificando la incomodidad en su organismo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Separó uno de sus párpados, para después lanzar una mirada rápida a su alrededor, intentando ubicar la superficie sobre la cual se encontraba. La primera impresión fue oscuridad; y conforme las sombras fueron tomando nitidez, todos los objetos le parecían distantes y con grandes proporciones.</p><p>Finalmente, la rigidez bajo él le comprobó que se encontraba en el suelo. Había pasado toda la noche ahí. <br/><br/></p><p>Fue incorporándose de a poco y con pesadez, soltando el aire en profundas exhalaciones. Concentró toda su atención en mantenerse de pie y contener las náuseas que lo amenazaban por el repentino cambio de estados.</p><p>Observó sus pies descalzos, la manera en la que éstos que se movían con lentitud hacia el frente, hasta topar con el gran ventanal que lo separaba del exterior.<br/><br/></p><p>Después de dar su primera vistazo fuera de la habitación, el exterior no parecía muy distinto. El cielo se mantenía gris, aglomerado de pesadas nubes, que amenazaban con soltar la lluvia de forma violenta.</p><p>Lo nublado y la precipitación se mantenían constantes en el ambiente; y su sistema parecía ir en sintonía con él.</p><p>Los latidos de su corazón, que llegaba a sentir sobre su muñeca, en conjunto con el cúmulo de pensamientos que bombardeaban su cabeza, le asemejaban a la tormenta que caía frente a él. Ambos era un desastre húmedo y oscuro.<br/><br/></p><p>Colocó una de sus manos sobre el cristal; y la transparencia del material daba la impresión de enfatizar el temblor de su extremidad. Seguidamente, colocó ambas palmas sobre la ventana, y durante un instante le pareció que el movimiento llegó agitar hasta el cristal.</p><p>Vibraba. Esa era la sensación. Había comenzado en su interior, y ahora se materializaba a su alrededor.<br/><br/></p><p>Agitó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Negando. Negando para él, negando lo que ocurría; porque no estaba sucediendo. Cerró sus manos en puños, y sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos, mientras se convencía que todo era producto de su mente, y su necesitado organismo.<br/><br/></p><p>Giro sobre su mismo eje, en dirección a la mesa principal; llegó sin dificultad, y con los pasos exactos. Le resultaba muy conveniente conocer hasta el último rincón de su casa. Sin embargo, una fugaz mirada a los costados y un repentino estremecimiento, le señalaron su equivocación, ésta no era su casa. </p><p>Aquel sitio era el departamento de Tony Stark. Y como un recordatorio, siempre presente, la inteligencia artificial se manifestó. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Pero Stephen no fue capaz de comprender lo que trataba de comunicarle, pues el frío seguía acrecentándose en su interior y el malestar se acentuaba con cada zancada.</p><p>Se detuvo justo frente a la larga mesa de madera, palpando con ansiedad toda la superficie en busca de su pequeña caja plateada; sus toques eran bruscos y sin coordinación, tirando todo los objeto con los que chocaba. Hasta que por fin dio con ella, sus palmas recibieron la baja temperatura del metal; y sus largos dedos se deslizaron hábiles para levantar la tapa. </p><p>Los movimientos siguientes fueron ejecutados casi de una forma mecánica. Rebuscó en el interior del pequeño contenedor para encontrar la minúscula bolsa de plástico, y una vez que dio con ella, la elevó para poder distinguir su contenido y se retuvo un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>Sus dígitos se agitaron con violencia, pero se obligó a mantenerse concentrado en su tarea. La bolsa soltó un 'pop' al ser abierta; la habitación se encontraba tan vacía que incluso aquellos sonidos tan leves parecían retumbar entre las paredes.</p><p>El sólido blanco se deslizó por la oscura mesa, mientras que él estiraba su mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar una olvidada tarjeta. El objeto era de color negro brillante, y en la parte de frente aún se alcanzaba a leer su nombre; si esto le hubiese ocurrido bajo otras circunstancias se habría soltado a reír, pero ahora únicamente suspiró con pesadez.</p><p>El plástico chocaba contra la madera de forma constante, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, preparando la sustancia. Cuando considero que se encontraba terminado, Strange inclinó sus torso hacia el frente y su rostro quedó a poca distancia de la superficie; después inhaló con fuerza. Tratando que aquello llegara los más profundo posible dentro de su organismo. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>En seguida sintió como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo y un pulso eléctrico lo recorría. Sacudió su nariz con la yema de los dedos, e hizo un círculo con su cuello.</p><p>—¿Decías, FRIDAY?—, preguntó con más ánimo.</p><p>—El señor Stark vine de camino, doctor.</p><p>El puso de Stephen se aceleró, y le pareció que golpeaba fuerte y rápido contra su pecho. Y no sabía si atribuirlo a la dosis de adrenalina; o la emoción que le causaba escuchar el nombre de Tony Stark, y el hecho que se dirigía a verlo.<br/><br/></p><p>Con más detenimiento, al observar a su alrededor percibió el desastre que era el apartamento; después recordó su aspecto. Y no supo que arreglar primero.</p><p>Como si la IA pudiese leer sus pensamientos, agregó: <br/>—La limpieza no demorará, doctor.</p><p>Con alivio, el hombre agradeció y se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Veintiocho minutos después, Stephen estaba enfundado en un traje gris oscuro, con la barba y el cabello lisos, en perfecto orden. El interior lucia pulcro y casi brillante. Por fuera sólo caía una ligera llovizna.</p><p>Al poco tiempo que revisaba los detalles, el sonido del timbre llegó hasta sus oídos.</p><p>Se apresuró a abrir la puerta; y cruzando por la estancia alisó, con la palma de sus manos, su saco. Más su acción se vio interrumpida, cuando la puerta se abrió; y a través del umbral cruzó Stark. Luciendo radiante; a pesar de la ropa oscura que utilizaba, parecía que el hombre desprendía brillo propio.<br/><br/></p><p>—Anthony—. Le nombro.</p><p>En sus brazos cargaba dos bolsas grandes de papel color marrón; llevaba la camiseta doblada por los codos, y los lentes de Sol aún recargados sobre el puente de la nariz. Camino hasta el sitio donde Stephen radicaba. <br/><br/></p><p>—¡Hola, Stephen!—, saludó al mismo tiempo que se hacía un espacio entre ambas bolsas para acercase al doctor; seguidamente le proporcionó un beso pequeño, que el otro recibió gustoso.</p><p>Tras separarse, Tony admiró los ojos de su contraparte; quedando fascinado por el tono gris y dorado que tenían. Pero su encanto acabó cuando notó lo dilato de su pupila; sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.</p><p>Trató de disimular y le sonrió grande.<br/>—Vine con el almuerzo.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero Stephen lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que él lo había notado. Sus grandes ojos no podían ocultarle nada; él no podría esconderle sus emociones, ni siquiera tras esa gafas de color.</p><p>El ingeniero de dirigió a la cocina para liberarse de su carga; Stephen lo seguía a sus espaldas.</p><p>—Espero que no te moleste comer pasta....—hablaba mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre la barra. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Stephen.</p><p>—Para nada—, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, que más tarde fue correspondida por una mayor.</p><p>Antes de poder replicar, Strange acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó firmemente la cintura contraria; uniendo sus labios.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Stephen disfrutó cada sensación proporcionada; comenzado con la calidez de los labios de Tony, el leve grosor que tenían, la suavidad y cada textura sobre ellos, finalizando con el fresco sabor a menta que se extendía a través de él. En un principio Stark se vio asombrado por la acción, pero los belfos del ex-cirujano eran frescos; y aquella forma de corazón que reconocía su boca, le hacia temblar las rodillas.</p><p>Permanecieron largos minutos así, unidos por sus labios en un beso. Con las largas manos de Vincent recorriendo el viril contraste entre la espalda y la cintura del héroe; y Anthony alternando caricias entre sus hombros y cabello. <br/><br/></p><p>—¿No me invitarás a tomar asiento?—, soltó irónico Stark, con los labios rojos y un tanto húmedos. Stephen rió.</p><p>—Por supuesto. <br/><br/></p><p>Se instalaron en dos sillones consecutivos frente al gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle. Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿En qué piensas?—, los grandes ojos miel reflejaban mucha curiosidad.</p><p>—En lo que sea que estés pensando tú—, respondió Stephen, y Tony dio una breve risa.</p><p>—Es un día precioso, no sé porqué te empeñas en no salir—, continuo hablando, ahora con la mirada fija en la ventana.</p><p>—Hace una horas el clima era terrible. El Sol vino contigo. Eres como el Sol, haces que todo sea lindo con tu presencia.<br/><br/></p><p>La mirada castaña regresó a él, y a pesar que su rostro reflejaba diversión; ambos sabían que aquellas palabras eran sinceras.<br/><br/></p><p>Si Stephen era como una gran precipitación, Anthony era una magnífica puesta de Sol.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>El castaño abandonó su lugar, y caminó despacio hacia él, doblando su espalda para estar a la altura. Y el ósculo que había comenzado en la cocina continuó su rumbo.</p><p>La posición en la que se encontraba no resultaba cómoda en absoluto, por lo que fue cediendo ante la gravedad y se colocó de rodillas frente al doctor. Por su parte, Stephen, abrió sus piernas para que Tony se acomodara entre ellas.<br/><br/></p><p>Anthony estaba pasándolo bien. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Stephen, le gustaba besarlo, y también le gustan él.<br/><br/></p><p>Una parte de él reparó en que no podía permanecer así para siempre. Strange tenía problemas, él mismo tenía más problemas; aunque cuando estaban juntos sólo los ignoraban, pensaban que no existían y se entregaban el uno al otro. Pero no podrían permanecer así para siempre, no sería sano para ninguno de los dos. <br/><br/></p><p>Rompió con el beso una vez más, y estudió su rostro: tan afilado, anguloso y masculino, lucían tan delgado por su problema, pero no podía apartarse de él, no podía negarle nada, siempre caería ante Stephen.<br/><br/></p><p>Y Stephen Strange lo sabía. Era consciente que el hecho de mantener a Tony cerca podía perjudicarle, más al castaño que a sí mismo; pero no lo soltaba, porque Stark era el pequeño rayo de Sol que aliviaba un poco su tormenta. No podía curarlo del todo, pero se sentía mejor estando cerca.</p><p>Sus ojos eran tan cálidos y abrazadores que contrastaban con lo frío y filoso de los suyos. Su pequeña nariz; sus largas pestañas...<br/><br/></p><p>Tony Stark se sentía obligado a cuidar de Stephen; además que se sentía irremediablemente atraído a la virilidad y seriedad que portaba. Strange lo entendía, y se sentía pésimo por abusar de ello. <br/><br/></p><p>Como si los pensamientos le agotaran, Tony se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, sentándose frente a los pies de Stephen, recargando su cabeza sobre los firmes y tibios músculos de el más alto; al mismo tiempo el cirujano acariciaba con delicadeza la cabellera café.<br/><br/></p><p>Por fuera la lluvia había regresado, cayendo fuerte sobre el asfalto; sin embargo el Sol la acompañaba, manteniéndose firme. <br/><br/></p><p>Ambos no pudieron evitar pensar que eran como el clima de aquel momento. Y que juntos formaban arcoíris, bellas ilusiones (ópticas) que se desvanecerían con el tiempo.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Día 2: Lujuria<br/>Fanfic, One-Shot, Song-Fic.</p><p>Donde Stephen tiene un crush con un hombre que conoció dentro de un bar, frecuenta aquel lugar para verlo seguido; y una noche se anima a confrontarlo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: AU sin poderes, fuera de la línea temporal del MCU. Leve acoso. Escenas relativamente explícitas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El frío del viento golpeteaba contra sus pómulos descubiertos entre cada paso que avanzaba.</p><p>Sus movimientos eran apresurados. Caminaba con largas zancadas sobre la calle, evitando retrasarse aún más. Consultó la hora con su reloj de muñeca, por segunda ocasión. Diez cuarenta y cinco. Iba quince minutos tarde.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sintiéndose agobiado por la demora, aumentó la velocidad con la recorría aquella avenida; su cabello revoloteaba hacia arriba y su largo abrigo se agitaba con fuerza a sus costados.</p><p>A poca distancia logró distinguir una luz neón que indicaba la entrada al bar que frecuentaba los viernes. Sin falla, cada último día de la semana, a las diez y media de la noche, Stephen Strange visitaba aquel bar del centro de la ciudad; bebía dos tragos e iba a su casa.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Un mes y medio era el tiempo que llevaba visitando aquel sitio. Su pequeña rutina inició una noche de viernes, después de tener un día flojo de trabajo, en la que se encontraba caminado con aburrimiento por las calles transitadas de la ciudad; cuando las luces fluorescentes del bar, junto aquella estructura sencilla, captaron su atención. <br/><br/></p><p>Pensando en qué no tenía nada que perder se animó a adentrase. Por supuesto, no tenían en mente las consecuencias que iban a desencadenarse.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero este día ya iba tarde; su marcha fue disminuyendo de forma paulatina conforme la distancia a la puerta se reducía. Se detuvo por unos instantes frente al gran cristal, a un costado de la entrada; acomodó su peinado, elevó las solapadas de su abrigo, y enfatizó su rostro serio para remarcar sus pómulos.</p><p>Cruzo el umbral de la puerta junto al sonido de la campanilla, pidiendo en voz baja que él aún se encontrara ahí. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Una vez dentro depositó su abrigo en un perchero; echó una mirada fugaz hacia la barra, y comprobó que él todavía permanecía dentro del lugar.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Más aliviado que su "encuentro" no había sido frustrado, se dirigió a su lugar habitual: la segunda mesa en dirección diagonal a la barra, aquel lugar que le permitía ver de cerca al otro hombre, pero con la separación necesaria como para no lucir demasiado obvio. Era un suerte que aquel lugar fuera más privado, y no tan concurrido y atiborrado de gente.</p><p>Tomó asiento en la silla que daba frente al bartender y la espalda hacia la entrada; en seguida, un joven se acerca a tomar su orden. Todas las semanas variaba su bebida, esta ocasión eligió un vaso de vodka con jugo de cítricos.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sin demorar más tiempo, su ojos calculadores se posaron en la figura del hombre frente a él. Siempre lo había observado desde la distancia; imaginaba que era más bajo que él, con una estatura promedio; su cabello castaño siempre se encontraba brillante, suponía que sería muy suave, al igual que sus largas pestañas y su bien recortada barba; tenía grandes ojos, que brillaban y expresaban muchas cosas, con un ligero parecido a Bambi; su figura era varonil, con hombros y brazos fuertes, deducía que su olor sería madera, café y whiskey que siempre bebía.<br/><br/></p><p>No conocía su nombre, y no era capaz de inventarle uno. Alguien como él debería tener un nombre que fuera único y vigoroso, justo como su aspecto.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Pasaron unos minutos y el castaño terminó su bebida, pagó su consumo, para después tomar su chaqueta y salir del local.</p><p>Después fue el turno de Strange, acabo con el liquido transparente frente a él, y no ordenó otro más. Todo el día se encontró ocupado con múltiples tareas dentro del hospital; quería dormir. Pero algo dentro de él no le permitía faltar a su encuentro.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Se sentía un tanto patético llamando "encuentros" a lo que hacia cada vienes; ojos de Bambi ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, pero el doctor creía que mantenían el acuerdo (nunca pactado) de encontrase cada semana en aquel bar. <br/><br/></p><p>A Stephen le gustaba pensar que sólo coincidan. Que ambos iban por un trago y siempre se encontraban -o que él lo encontraba-, justo como la primera vez.<br/><br/></p><p>Cualquiera de las dos versiones sonaba mejor que la realidad: él iba al centro nocturno, con el único propósito de encontrase al hombre castaño, las bebidas que ingería eran una mera excusa.<br/><br/></p><p>Él no era un acosador.<br/><br/></p><p>El alcohol que asimilaba su cuerpo ayudó a contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza que persistía desde la tarde. Dejó una cantidad de billetes considerable, y se dirigió, también, a la salida a tomar su abrigo.</p><p>En la avenida los carros seguían pasando veloces, y giró su cabeza a los lados, buscando al hombre del bar, deseando encontrarlo fuera esperado por él. Al no encontrar nada, retomó el camino por donde venía.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Incluso para él, fue una sorpresa encontrarse por segunda noche consecutiva camino al bar; el lugar tenía más gente de la habitual, impregnado de risas y conversaciones animadas. La noche era cálida, así que al ingresar al local los ventiladores y el aire acondicionado, le ayudaron a refrescarse.<br/><br/></p><p>Caminado en dirección a su mesa, y su asombro aumentó cuando observó que alguien se encontraba ocupando una de las dos sillas de madera. Acercándose, notó que se trataba de el hombre castaño de la barra; los nervios de acumularon en su garganta y no supo cómo proceder, ¿Debería salir del lugar y alejarse rápidamente?, ¿Era su turno de estar en la barra e intercambiar puestos? <br/><br/></p><p>Finalmente, se decidió por tomar el otro puesto en su mesa habitual; en cada paso que avanzaba trataba de impregnar seguridad y confianza, no obstante, continuaba dándose ánimos en voz baja. En su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa que elevaba sus mejillas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Saludó al otro hombre mientras se sentaban frente a él, sin embargo, no respondió con palabras, en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa grande y brillante.</p><p>En seguida se acercó el mismo mesero que le atendía todos los viernes, entregó un par de menús y se retiró. Stephen intentó comenzar una conversación con el hombre frente a él, acerca de las bebidas y el lugar, pero aquel hombre no pronunciaba frase alguna, ni siquiera emitía sonidos, se limitaba a asentir después de cada comentario que el médico soltaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Me parecen inquietantes las bebidas de color fluorescente—, exclamó en el momento que observó como un joven pasaba a su lado con un líquido azul dentro de una copa—. Pero no me atrevo a probarlas, ¿A ti te gustan?</p><p>En esta ocasión el hombre negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada nuevamente.<br/><br/></p><p>Cuando el joven regresó, Strange ordenó un Gin and Tonic, "Ojos de Bambi" (como se atrevió a llamar para sí), no respondió, sólo lo observó con atención y curiosidad.</p><p>—Y un whiskey para el caballero, doble. Por favor—. Con aquella respuesta la sonrisa del castaño creció aún más, y Stephen la tomó como una luz verde hacia sus atenciones. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>El resto de la velada Stephen continuó hablando para él, compartieron un par de tragos más, e intercambiaron sonrisas y guiños. Y sin que importase el tiempo transcurrido, el acompañante de Stephen jamás pronunció una palabra, sus grandes ojos eran el única manera de expresarse.<br/><br/></p><p>De una manera sorprendente, el silencio de Ojos de Bambi no parecía molestar a Stephen. En absoluto. Ni siquiera se sentía incómodo. En cambio, le parecía cautivador esta característica. <br/><br/></p><p>Cinco minutos antes de la media noche, un golpe de valentía y entusiasmo atacó a Strange.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría... ir a otro lado?—, había sonado terrible; se avergonzó de sí mismo, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero el castaño aceptó entusiasmado (o eso pensaba el doctor).<br/><br/></p><p>El corazón de Stephen retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho, y percibía los latidos hasta su cabeza; sentía como su piel era ahora más sensible a los estímulos externos; y casi tuvo que respirar manual cundo el castaño rozó su mano y su hombro. </p><p>Caminaron hasta el auto de Strange, donde ocuparon los puestos delanteros. Un momento antes de arrancar, Stephen giró su rostro hacia el del otro hombre, entre ambos había poca distancia, mas el aire entre ellos se sentía caliente y pesado. En un movimiento casi tan rápido como un parpadeo, el castaño se lanzó hacia el rostro anguloso del doctor, terminado con esa atmósfera que los envolvía. Sus labios se rozaban en un beso cálido y húmedo. <br/><br/></p><p>—¿Vas a llevarme a tu lado oscuro? ¡Oh, cariño, yo sé que tienes uno! ¿Vas a dármelo a mí?</p><p>Físicamente, el castaño hablaba cerca de su oído, podía sentir el aire caliente saliendo de sus labios acariciar su oído con delicadeza. Aunque Stephen escuchó que aquella frase había llegado directo a su mente, envolviéndolo.</p><p>Pasó, lo que parecía ser, un santiamén, y ya no se encontraban en el automóvil. Stephen se encontraba recostado, y las largas manos contrarias acariciaban su pecho, y bajan lentamente por sus piernas; su tacto era suave y cálido, el toque de sus palmas le recordaba a un pompón de algodón; sus piernas eran ligeras, y Stephen Strange se encontraba disfrutando todas las sensaciones que le ofrecía el cuerpo del otro hombre.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Transcurrió otro lapso de oscuridad, y sólo advertía su agitada respiración, la velocidad con la que su pecho subía en cada inhalación, y después bajaba con cada expulsión de aire. Abrió sus ojos y, efectivamente, se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sofás de su apartamento; después reparó en que no había nadie con él. Su mente recapituló lo hechos, y la parte consciente le advirtió que nada había ocurrido; era lógico, todo se trataba de un sueño. <br/><br/></p><p>Cuando estuvo despierto por completo, se negó a abandonar su posición, aún un poco aturdido por las imágenes de su sueño. Y sintió dos fuertes saltos: uno procedente de su pecho, y el segundo de su entrepierna; ninguno asimilaba, aún, el sueño. No supo cual atender primero.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Los días siguientes pasaron, prácticamente, con normalidad. Gran parte del día la pasaba en el hospital, ejerciendo sus funciones como cirujano, esta actividad requería de toda su concentración, por ellos se encontraba tranquilo por las mañanas y tardes; en la noche, en cambio, se volvía complicada, pues siempre le inundaban los sueños con aquel hombre del bar.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Los minutos se volvían horas, y luego días, en tanto que Stephen esperaba por confrontar personalmente al castaño. Necesitaba verlo nuevamente, era la única solución que se le ocurría para que su imagen dejara de rondar su subconsciente. Aquellos sueños (y también algunos pensamientos) debían parar. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>La tarde del viernes por fin había llegado, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo Stephen abandonó su puesto, y cambió su ropa rápidamente, dirigiéndose al bar del centro. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>La historia se repetía, como cada semana, como en cada sueño; él entrando al establecimiento, dejando su abrigo y caminaba entre las mesas; mas esta vez, se dirigió directo a la barra hasta colocarse a un costado del hombre de cabello castaño, quien usaba un bonito traje azul marino, la complexión de su cuerpo era fuerte, aún así, Stephen le sacaba siete centímetros.<br/><br/></p><p>Por primera vez, después de siete viernes, se encontraba más cerca que nunca de él, de su perfume fresco; de su pequeña nariz, y sus ojos brillantes.</p><p>Ordenó una bebida al chico detrás de la barra, mientras la ingería, esperaba paciente, a que el castaño acabase su primer whiskey. Cuando acabo el contenido de su vaso, el hombre de ojos miel también acabó el suyo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Otro tonic, y un whiskey, para el caballero.</p><p>La escena se repetía, pero ahora sucedía realmente, Ojos de Bambi le observó, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la gratitud. En otro contraste con su sueño, aquel hombre sí hablaba, y tenía un voz grave, pero su tono era dulce.</p><p>—Doble. Por favor, Buck. </p><p>El inicio de su charla fue un comentario inteligente e irónico que el hombre soltó acerca de la bebida que acaba de invitarle, y Stephen le respondió con sarcasmo. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cuarenta minutos después, Stephen averiguó que aquel hombre era ingeniero, con más de cuarenta años, CEO de su propia compañía; y un hombre muy brillante. </p><p>—De acuerdo, voy a proponerte algo loco: ¿Querrías ir a otro sitio?</p><p>El ingeniero elevó una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba.<br/>—Te diré algo aún más loco: Acepto. <br/><br/></p><p>El dejavú de Strange volvió, mientras ambos salían del bar y se dirigían a su auto, tomaron los puestos de piloto y copiloto; colocó las llaves y antes de encender el carro, giró a verlo, el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa, armado de valor Stephen se cómodo más cerca de él y rozó sus labios con delicadeza. Sus labios competieron un casto beso.</p><p>Stephen puso en marcha el automóvil y salieron por la avenida. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Los labios del ingeniero tenían una bonita forma de corazón, que era reconocida y acariciada por la boca de Stephen; el beso que compartían aún tenía sabían a tonic y whiskey, como si sus esencias se mezclaran en el ósculo. La barba de Stephen rozaba con la mejilla y comisuras del otro hombre, igualmente, Stephen disfrutaba del contacto de su piel contra el vello facial del castaño. </p><p>Las manos de Strange no podían permanecer quietas, viajaban por los costados del ingeniero, dando breves caricias en su abdomen y bajando por sus piernas, que eran firmes y ejercitadas. El hombre desprendía virilidad, en su apariencia, en su voz, en la forma que abrazaba a Stephen con fuerza por los hombros.</p><p>El cuerpo del doctor se estremeció por completo, cuando las otras manos tentaron su piel por debajo de la ropa; sus manos no eran delicadas como había imaginado, sino eran firmes, fuertes y experimentadas, pues sabía que puntos estimular para que Stephen soltara suspiros entre sus labios. <br/><br/></p><p>Esto le parecía increíble. Mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó perder entre los besos que el hombre castaño repartía por su cuello, rozando su respingada nariz contra sus clavículas; bajando por su pecho.<br/><br/></p><p>Sentía que no podía controlarse, los sonidos salían de sus labios sin control, y su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente ante los estímulos que recibía. El vaivén de sus anatomías era sincronizado, fuerte y firme. <br/><br/></p><p>—He visto la manera en la que me miras, y se siente bien, cariño—, le susurro al oído.</p><p>La mente de Strange trabaja rápido, tratando de comprender lo antes dicho, el hombre acababa de confesar que sabía que él lo observaba; concentrándose en una respuesta comprensible, no permitía que el placer opacara sus pensamientos.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Oh! Sé que tienes un lado oscuro, ¿No me lo darás a mí?—, le respondió, recordando la cita dentro de su primer sueño; seguidamente buscó sus labios, para completar su unión. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Stark. Tony Stark—aún estaban sentados sobre el colchón, recargados en la cabecera y cubiertos por las finas sábana. </p><p>En el rostro de Stephen se formó una sonrisa cansada, y después se soltó a reír, con júbilo y alegría. Su nombre encajaba perfecto con él, con las sensaciones que le provocaba. </p><p>—Strange, Stephen—. Se presento y sus risas se agregaron las carcajadas de Tony.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The man who sold the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Día 3: Avaricia.<br/>Fanfic, One-Shot, Song-Fic.</p><p> </p><p>Tony haría todo por Stephen, hasta bajarle las estrellas; con este propósito, llega un punto en el que rebasa sus propios límites. Podría convertirse en el hombre que vendió el mundo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: MCU. Personaje con depresión. Leve dependencia amorosa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida que compartían Stephen Strange y Tony Stark cambió radicalmente de un día a otro.</p><p>Todo comenzó un día por la mañana, en la que se encontraban tomando el desayuno, y a la mitad de su café Tony soltó el anuncio:</p><p>—He estado pensado en retomar la gerencia de Stark Industries.</p><p>Stephen se limitó a dirigirle una mirada expectante, el vapor blanquecino del té se mezclaba con sus ojos azules.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto?—, respondió antes de soplar sobre la tasa humeante y darle un trago a su bebida.</p><p>—Creo que es tiempo de regresar al trabajo.</p><p>El Hechicero tenía la intención de seguir cuestionándolo, únicamente, para averiguar si el hombre hablaba seriamente o sólo se traba de una de esas fugaces ideas que a veces cruzaban su mente, como aquella vez en la que fueron a comer a Disneyland sólo porque a Tony le gustaban las papas fritas que servían con las hamburguesas.</p><p>Pero Tony le sonrió, de forma grande, mostrando sus dientes blancos, y sus ojos brillaban con determinación; eran pocas las veces en las que Stephen había percibido esa mirada con anterioridad (y todas ellas fueron cuando Tony actuaba con seguridad de sí mismo y su mente); Strange asintió y confió en lo hacia su pareja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poco a poco ambos hombres fueron acostumbrándose a su nuevo ritmo de vida. Anteriormente, Tony pasaba mucho de su tiempo en casa, trabajando (o jugueteando) en su taller, creando cosas increíbles; algunas ocasiones se hacía presente en la Torre o el Complejo de los Vengadores, en otras sorprendía al Hechicero Supremo dentro del santuario y pasaban la tarde juntos, incluso visitaba al joven Peter Parker; por supuesto, siempre cumplía con su tarea como superhéroe.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahora con una nueva rutina establecida, comenzaban el día desayunando juntos, para después partir en direcciones distintas; en algún punto de la tarde se encontraban para ir a comer; y por la noche Stephen lo esperaba, pacientemente sentando, en una de los sillones negros de su oficina, para regresar juntos a casa a través de un portal.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, los cambios radicales afectaron, de igual forma, algunos otros detalles dentro de su estilo de vida; detalles mínimos, que para una pareja cualquiera hubieran pasado desapercibidos; pero ellos no eran como cualquier pareja: ambos eran hombres brillantes e inteligentes, y Stephen no podía, simplemente, ignorar el hecho de que Tony actuaba distinto.</p><p>Por la mañanas Stark salía mucho antes de que Stephen despertara, por lo que de principio, el desayuno compartido dejo de suceder. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue reducir el tiempo en el que almorzaba o comían juntos, tanto, que después, igualmente, dejó de suceder. Finalmente, en algunas noches Anthony regresaba casi al amanecer, y en todo el día no veía al doctor; su tiempo compartido se iba como humo frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Pero Tony siempre trataba de dejarle pequeñas notas a Stephen, en su té de la mañana; al medio día, cuando le enviaba un sándwich de atún; y un holograma de su figura lo recibía al llegar a casa, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba.</p><p> </p><p>Ese día por la tarde, el Hechicero se encontraba dentro del Sanctum Sanctorum, ahora que Anthony trabaja, él  tenía mucho tiempo para pasar ahí; Wong había salido a realizar unas tareas de investigación, por lo que Strange se localizaba completamente solo en la gran biblioteca del Santuario, rodeado por montones de libros en sánscrito.</p><p>Su atención estaba enfocada a los antiguos escritos, cuando logró escuchar una serie de ruidos que provenían de la planta baja; le pareció oír la puerta y después uno pasos. Cerró su libro, y se dirigió escalera abajo, con su reliquia sobre los hombros, preparado para cualquier cosa; si bien podía ser Wong, quien había olvidado algo, también podía ser alguna fuerza oscura preparada para atacar.</p><p>—¿Wong, estás ahí?—, se aventuró a preguntar mientras sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y sigilosos. No obtuvo una respuesta.</p><p>—¡Hola, corazón!—le saludó Tony desde abajo de las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Tony?—, preguntó con genuina duda, era extraño verle por ahí—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Es triste que pienses que vengo a visitarte porque algo sucedió.</p><p>—Desde que regresaste al trabajo ya no vienes por aquí. Es como si regresáramos al principio de nuestra relación.</p><p>Stephen estaba en lo correcto, a este punto, precia que las cosas entre la pareja  de héroes iba en retroceso; se encontraban como al principio. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando los ojos de Tony mostraron triste, y sus comisuras cayeron un poco.</p><p>—Tienes razón, te mereces una disculpa—, el hombre avanzó hasta donde estaba el otro—. He estado haciendo todo tipo de cosas menos estar contigo. Y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estaba solo, sin rumbo, hasta que llegaste tú, y no puedo dejar que pases de mí.</p><p>Mientras hablaba, Stark entrelazo su mano con la de Doctor Strange.</p><p>—¡Oh, Tony!</p><p>—Vayamos a cenar; déjame compensarte. Sé que una cena no lo arreglará, pero es un inicio, ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>Stephen terminó por aceptar, y ambos héroes se encaminaron a uno de los restaurantes de la periferia de la ciudad, que a ambos les gustaba. Una vez dentro del establecimiento, y con una mesa lista para ellos, Strange estudiaba al hombre de hierro, que tenía marcas oscuras de bajo de sus cálidos ojos por la falta de sueño, y su cabello perfectamente peinado, con largas pestañas que abatía en cada parpadeo, y la forma descuidada en la que humedecía sus labios; enfundado en un elegante y caro traje de tres piezas.</p><p>—¿Qué?—, preguntó el millonario después de sentir por mucho tiempo la penetrante mirada de su pareja.</p><p>—Te amo.</p><p>E intercambiaron sonrisas grandes.</p><p>—¿Por qué volviste a Stark Industries?—cuestionó el Hechicero Supremo, justo a la mitad de su comida. Esta vez, busca una respuesta sincera, quería conocer la verdad, y no sólo aquella razón que Tony le había dicho meses atrás.</p><p>—Desde hace algún tiempo que he tenido bastantes ideas para magníficos proyectos; y Pepper hace un excelente trabajo, pero, tengo la sensación que si los manejo yo saldrán perfectos.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—, preguntó el más alto, en voz baja.</p><p>—Porque siento que te estoy asegurando a ti, mi amor. A nuestro futuro. Te mereces las estrellas, Stephen.</p><p> </p><p>Y fue razón suficiente para que Stephen comprendería la súbita decisión que Tony Stark había tomado, asumiendo así todas las consecuencias; como conocer una faceta del  ingeniero que creía había quedado en el pasado.</p><p>En cada ocasión que se sentía frustrado frente a la elección que hacía Stark sobre su trabajo, la forma en la que repercutía en él y en su relación, en su mente repetía la conversación de su última cita.</p><p> </p><p>Una firme presión sobre su pecho impedía que conciliara el sueño, sentía como si alguien estuviese estrujando su corazón y dando punzadas sobre su pecho; en su garganta se formó un nudo. Algo iba mal, lo presentía, todas esas sensaciones le advertían a gritos.</p><p>Abandonó su colchón con resignación, giró su cuello para comprobar que a su lado la cama se encontraba vacía; suspiró, buscando una opción que lo ayudase a recuperar el sueño o que lo disipara por completo; tal vez un libro, o una tasa de té, tal vez ambas.</p><p>Camino hacia la cocina, para preparar el té primero, sus pasos eran silenciosos y pausados. La luz que salía de aquel lugar lo deslumbró por un momento, en cuanto la distancia se redujo, sus pupilas se adaptaron a la iluminación.</p><p>Ahí, sentado sobre uno de los bancos frente la barra, se encontraba Tony con la cabeza baja y los hombros encorvados; llevaba la camisa a medio cerrar, y los pantalones arrugados, se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia del otro héroe.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen colocó su mano derecha sobre la espalda contraria, Stark se sobresaltó por el contacto, y giró a verlo; el doctor comenzó a acariciar la parte superior de sus hombros, los ojos de Anthony se cristalizaron.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo, cariño?</p><p>Tony percibió el cálido contacto de Stephen, su voz llena de cariño y apoyo, y el verde chispeante de sus ojos, lo desarmaban por completo, y lo dejaron expuesto. Aquellas atenciones sinceras de afecto derrumbaron todo.</p><p>Recargó su cabeza sobre el amplio y tibio pecho de Strange, casi en seguida, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas y humedeciendo la pijama gris de su pareja. Su llanto estaba lleno de melancolía y remordimiento, sus hombros se agitaban con fuerza mientras sentía como la culpa lo inundaba.</p><p>Stephen lo rodeaba con sus brazos, los sollozos fueron reduciendo con el tiempo, y su respiración dejó ser agitada. Depósito un beso en la cabellera castaña cuando el hombre se había tranquilizado.</p><p>—¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió, Tony?</p><p>El hombre asintió antes de responder.</p><p>—Lo hice. Lo hice de nuevo. Soy un terrible ser humano; aquello que ocasionó daños en mí, en las personas, en familias, lo traje de vuelta; porque no podía parar—, su voz sonaba entrecortada.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres, corazón?—. Stark no se sentía merecedor de que Stephen lo tratara con tanta dulzura; ni tampoco merecía alguien como él.</p><p>—Revise viejos proyectos, y a mis manos llegó, nuevamente, la producción de nueva tecnología—, soltó un nuevo sollozo—. Todo pareció fácil en un principio, sólo investigaba, amor a la ciencia. Y terminé aceptando la manufactura armamentista de nuevo...</p><p>El hechicero lo abrazó con más fuerza, al tiempo que permitía que el castaño desahogara su llanto.</p><p> </p><p>—Te amo. No importa lo que pase, ni lo que hayas hecho... nada va a cambiarlo; no importa si duele, siempre seré aquel que te ama. ¿Sabes? Amarte no es fácil, nada en la vida lo es; y seguiré peleando por este amor.</p><p> </p><p>Las palabras de Stephen eran sinceras en absoluto, él amaba a Tony Stark, tanto y tan fuerte que a pesar de su declaración, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar con él y apoyarlo. Las estrellas de Tony parecían desvanecerse, él trataría de que no se preocupara porque las vería de nuevo, él las haría regresar; le daría todo que lo necesitara, continuarían su camino. Stephen haría que el corazón de Tony parara de llorar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Easily.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Día 4: Pereza.<br/>Fanfic, One-Shot, Song-Fic.</p><p> </p><p>Tony ha perdido interés en casi todo lo que le rodeaba, se dedicaba, únicamente a dormir. Stephen sabe que algo malo está sucediendo, y busca la manera de arreglarlo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: MCU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su respiración era pausada, y entre cada inhalación de aire percibía un agradable aroma a mandarina; el fresco perfume bailaba por sus fosas nasales y sólo aumentaba la comodidad de su situación.</p><p>A su lado sentía el cuerpo de Tony, que ejercía una leve presión sobre su pecho, envolviéndolo con su calor y fresco aroma  cítrico. Rodeo, con firmeza, el torso contrario y hundió su cabeza dentro del cuello de Anthony, acariciando lento y adormilado sus clavículas, cayó dormido nuevamente.</p><p>No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó para cuando los rayos del Sol impactaron directamente contra su cara. Se removió incómodo, causando que el hombre a su lado soltara un gruñido aún entre sueños.</p><p>Separó sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose al destello del Sol, parpadeó seguidas veces y alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con una de las imágenes más bellas que había podido apreciar a lo largo de su vida: la tenue luz del Sol saliente iluminaba de forma sutil el rostro masculino de Tony, dandole una apariencia dorada; parecía ser que la luz natural resaltaba más su pequeña nariz, sus espesas pestañas, y la forma cuadrada de su mentón.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro, admirando lo guapo que era el ingeniero, después repartió algunos besos pequeños por toda la mandíbula con barba. Stark sonrió, y abrió sus ojos, que iluminaron su rostro y el de Stephen.</p><p>—Buenos días, corazón—, dijo con voz ronca.</p><p>—Buen día—, respondió depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz—. ¿Sabes qué hora es, Tony?</p><p>—No lo sé. Mejor volvamos a dormir.</p><p>El hechicero iba a negarse, pero Anthony lo abrazó y estiró las sedosas sábanas sobre sus cuerpos; y ambos volvieron a dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Transcurrió más tiempo que la primera vez, lo sabía porque la intensidad del calor y reflejo de la luz sobre su cuerpo habían aumentado hasta el punto de realmente molestarle. Tony aún se mantenía abrazado a él, sabía que tenía una serie de responsabilidades que cumplir, por lo qué haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, fue incorporándose de a poco y sin querer dejar su zona de comfort.</p><p>—Stephen, ¿Sucede algo, cariño?—, preguntó Stark moviéndose a su espaldas, a pesar de que trató que sus movimientos pasaran desapercibidos.</p><p>—Debo ir al Santuario, corazón—, le respondió en voz queda y besando su frente.</p><p>—No. Hoy no vayas—, pidió al tiempo que se incorporaba a medias sobre su colchón—. Por favor, quédate aquí, conmigo.</p><p>Los ojos de Tony parecían caramelo derretido; y para Stephen le pareció sumamente difícil resistirse a esa dulce y soñadora mirada. El hombre asintió y volvió a recargase sobre su cama, cediendo ante Anthony; a la vez que se encargaba de configurar lo necesario para quedarse justo donde estaba.</p><p>Tony Stark despertó cuando la tarde estaba más entrada; y el resto del día la pasaron juntos, disfrutando de la compañía contraria, tomando todo con facilidad; dejándose llevar por una ola de confianza y comodidad.</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de que ese día había sido reconfortante en la vida de ambos, pasaron dos días en los que Tony no daba señal alguna de querer dejar su nueva costumbre. Stephen comenzó a preocuparse realmente cuando, una semana después, Stark seguía empeñado en no salir de su cama, ni abandonar el calor que brindaban sus sábanas; parecía que el interés en sus proyectos se había esfumando y en su lugar la pasaba durmiendo.</p><p>Su semblante era relajado, con la respiración pausada incluso parecía más joven; la imagen que proyectaba Tony durmiendo transmitía tranquilidad, Strange podía contemplarlo fascinado durante horas; no obstante, se obligaba a dejar su estupor para concentrarse en comprender qué le sucedía a su pareja.</p><p>Luego de un tiempo dedujo que se trataba de un hechizo; una vez que contaba con aquel simple indicio las  investigaciones comenzaron a tornarse serias. Estudiaba por horas, buscando una manera de resolver su problema, intentado cada hechizo con el que se topaba, sin embargo, ninguno parecía dar resultados. Las noches las pasaba en vela leyendo antiguos libros de magia; los textos del Santuario estaban a punto de agotarse y la situación de Anthony no cambiaba; Stephen trataba de obtener más información hablando con él, durante sus momentos de más lucidez, sin embargo, la información proporcionada no era muy precisa.</p><p>Retrocediendo en sus recuerdos, así como haciendo algunas cuentas sencillas, notó que la pereza de Tony había comenzado un miércoles por la noche, después de que el hombre de hierro había pasado toda la tarde con Strange dentro del Santuario.</p><p>Recapituló hasta ese día, y las cosas le parecían claras. Él se encontraba en alguna parte del templo, realizando sus deberes; Stark había llegado desde antes del medio día con él, llevaba un poco de trabajo consigo, el cual terminó pocas horas después; y para un punto de la tarde sólo se dedicaba a reprochar del aburrimiento que lo consumía.</p><p>El Hechicero Supremo, sin otra alternativa, lo mando a pasear por todo el recinto, a regañadientes Tony aceptó, no sin antes repetir que no era un cachorro para que lo mandase a pasear; pasaron varios minutos  y no había señales de él. El doctor se sentía inquieto, y su mente se encontraba volátil pensando en qué estaba haciendo el otro hombre, por lo que abandonó su actividad y se encaminó a buscarlo; no tardó mucho, lo encontró dentro de poco, dentro de la amplia biblioteca con uno de los libros, que claramente le había dicho que no tocara, entre sus brazos.</p><p>Excavó más a fondo en su mente, en un intento de recordar cuál era el libro con el que Anthony estuvo jugando. Porque podía asegurar, que el ingeniero estuvo probando sus libros. En un estado semiconsciente, logró distinguir que aquel libro tenía pasta gruesa de color azul.</p><p>Experimentó una oleada de alegría al conseguir un avance; le parecía que no podía esperar más, estaba a punto de resolverlo todo. Regresó sobre sus pasos de forma veloz, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde Tony dormía con placidez.</p><p>—Cariño. ¡Ey, Tony, despierta!—, habló con voz suave, cuando se sentó junto a él, acariciando con ternura su suave cabello—. Aquella vez en el Santuario, ¿Recuerdas si el libro con el que jugabas era azul?</p><p>—No—, respondió mientras luchaba por permanecer despierto—. No recuerdo. Pero sí recuerdo que al inicio tenía nombre como de una canción...</p><p>Ahí se encontraba la pieza clave, depositó un último beso sobre la frente del castaño; prometiéndole que todo volvería a estar bien en unos instantes, Tony sonrió al tiempo que cedía ante el sueño.</p><p>Para ahorrar tiempo, Stephen abrió un portal que lo llevaba directo a la gran biblioteca, lo cruzó y caminó rápido entre los pasillos buscando aquel libro.</p><p>—¡Strange!—, el mencionado dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al verse sorprendido por el grito a sus espaldas—. ¡No se hacen portales en mi biblioteca!</p><p>—Lo siento, Wong, es de vida o muerte.</p><p>Detuvo su camino una vez que se encontró cerca de los estantes donde reposaban los libros azules. Una canción. Una canción, ¿Cuál podría ser? Sus largos dedos movían las páginas con maestría y sus ojos paseaban sobre las páginas.</p><p>Entonces lo halló. Facilidad. Easily. Tomó el encuadernado entre sus manos y regresó junto a Tony, para recitarle el reverso del hechizo.</p><p>Espero unos instantes, y sus grandes ojos se abrieron despacio, llenos de luz; por un instante sus ojos reflejaron confusión de no saber qué sucedía, pero al reconocer el rostro de su pareja, volvieron a expresar felicidad.</p><p>—Estás de vuelta, cariño—, le dijo Stephen, para después besar su nariz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hasta aquí llegó mi participación en este bonito evento. No realice los demás días porque en aquel tiempo me enferme y entré a la escuela.</p><p>Saludos.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La introducción no es mía, una amiga la escribió para esta serie, y es demasiado bonita como para no ponerla.<br/>Saludooooos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>